


Coffee, candy, and other reasons I put up with you

by AshAndSnow



Series: Start With This [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, can be read as a standalone, study session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: It’s exam season and Loki’s just about had it. Good thing Tony’s there to help.(Prompt: Write something with input from someone else).





	Coffee, candy, and other reasons I put up with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts).



> This one’s for BeyondHope, who’s not only an incredibly lovely person – she’s also the only person who wanted to comment and help me out when I posted my last fic three weeks ago and asked for feedback to complete that week’s prompt. She asked for a college AU with a cute study session, so here it is. This one’s for you, Elly. You’re awesome <3

”You’re late.”

The words were fortunately not as sharp as they could have been – Loki sounded more resigned and mildly exasperated than anything else – but Tony still had the decency to wince a bit as he dumped his bag on the table Loki was already occupying.

“Sorry, sorry. But I brought you coffee, babe?” Tony held up the cupholder, showing off his offering of Starbucks to his somewhat grumpy boyfriend. “That’s got to lessen my punishment, right?”

Loki just let out a huff and narrowed his eyes a bit. Too bad that Tony knew him too well to believe he meant it too seriously.

“Come on,” Tony grinned. He put down the cupholder and extracted the caramel macchiato he’d ordered for Loki. He proceeded to hold it out towards Loki, waving his hand to waft the smell towards him. “Doesn’t it smell lovely? Juuust the way you like it?”

Loki just made a noise of defeat and swiped it from Tony’s outstretched hand, taking a sip. “Fine. You’re forgiven. But only because you got me coffee.”

“Mhm. Of course,” Tony agreed, dropping a kiss to Loki’s head before seating himself. “So. What are you working on?”

“Going through my notes on The Taming of the Shrew,” Loki said with a sigh. He leaned back in his chair and stretched hard enough to make something pop. “I think I’m rapidly approaching my limit on how many times I can read Shakespeare’s name in an hour before losing it.”

“What? You? Just about having had enough of Shakespeare? Are pigs flying too?”

Loki’s only response to Tony’s joke was a halfhearted punch to his shoulder. That was fine; Tony could take it. Hell, he was even still grinning. He knew Loki was probably half tempted to wipe it off his face.

Ah, young love.

“Shut it,” Loki complained, folding his arms on the table and burying his face in them. “I’ve been here for hours.” Which didn’t surprise Tony. They’d been scheduled to meet fifteen minutes ago, but Loki wasn’t about to waste his day anywhere else when there was work to be done. “My brain is fried.”

“At least we’ll both be done tomorrow,” Tony reminded him in an attempt at comfort. Loki just grunted, making Tony cover the way his grin was widening by taking a sip of his own coffee.

“Lighten up, babe. 24 hours from now, it will all be over and we’ll all get to deflate on Steve’s couch for a movie marathon. You won’t have to move an inch or think a single fully formed thought for a while.” When that didn’t immediately get a reaction from his boyfriend, Tony added “and you’ll get to stuff your face with snacks on Thor’s dime because he lost that drinking contest to Natasha.”

As predicted, that had the desired effect. Loki straightened up and even brightened just a bit. “That’s true.”

Tony grinned. “See? Just keep that in mind and you’ll finish this in no time. You can do it, babe. I brought you chocolate – half once we’ve studied for an hour, half once we’re done. And I’ll let you have a kiss for every five pages you finish. Deal?”

Sighing, Loki let the tension leave his shoulders as he watched Tony extract his own books from his bag. “Thank you. I love you.”

Tony just leaned in to gift him with a kiss. “Love you too.”

Loki tried to sneak one more, but Tony stopped him. “No can do, babe. Five pages, then you can have one more.”

With a groan, Loki pushed Tony’s laughing face away. “You punish me so.”

“It’s for your own good, Lokes. Get to it.”

Loki’s brain still felt pretty fried. But with Tony being this supportive, offering him coffee and chocolate and kisses to get him through, well. Loki suddenly felt a lot more motivated and willing to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about it, I think you might expect Loki to be the one to keep Tony on track. But Tony’s also the one least likely to need/want to study, in my opinion. So have Tony being the supportive boyfriend while Loki dedicates hours and hours to being as prepared as he can


End file.
